In recent years, a combined wireless terminal device connectable to a network as well such as a wireless LAN network that is narrow in a cell range but is capable of making high-speed communication, in addition to a wireless communication network such as a 3G network that is slow in communication but is wide in a cell range, has made its appearance.
One example of the wireless base station device and the wireless terminal device of this type, which have been conventionally developed, is described in Patent document 1. These devices are employed for a purpose of easily realizing an inter-system handover scheme without increasing a load imposed upon the wireless terminal device. As shown in FIG. 1, the system is configured of a combined wireless terminal device and base station devices for a plurality of networks. The system having this configuration operates as follows. The base station apparatus of a 3G wireless communication network acquires periodically position registration information of the base station device of the wireless LAN network. Further, the terminal device acquires position information of the wireless LAN base station device from the 3G communication network base station device, and acquires a band occupation situation of a wireless channel within a cell of the above wireless LAN base station with a scan by the wireless LAN communication.
Patent document 1: JP-P2005-269109A (FIG. 1 and paragraphs 0023 and 0024)
Patent document 2: JP-P2005-086471A